


Skinny

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Eating Disorders, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Supportive Vince, Worried Vince, protective vince, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) wants to be skinny.





	Skinny

**Author's Note:**

> #32 When was the last time you ate?

(Y/n) stood in her underwear, staring at the mirror that Vince and she had in their bedroom. They had it for multiple reasons, some dirty and some not. Right now, (Y/n) was using it to look at her body. She hated what she saw. No matter how much she tried, she felt like she was just getting fatter and fatter. And the tabloids even pointed it out when they took pictures of her and the boys at the beach with their girls. Once Heather pointed out the paparazzi, Vince had jumped up to shield (Y/n) from their lenses. He was used to the media, he was famous. But (Y/n) had been a teacher in Florida before she met Vince. And she didn’t have to put with that.

But it had been too late and a picture of her in a bikini had been all over Los Angeles, pointing out how different she was than the girls Vince used to date. Vince had left for a mini tour not long after, leaving her home alone.

She had started making use of the home gym they had, working out well more than she probably should. She was severely limiting what she ate, thinking it had to be the food. She didn’t even think about the genetics that made her up or anything.

She just wanted to look good for Vince.

“Fuck,” (Y/n) sighed. Her friend had suggested diet pills. She could use them in moderations and she had been trying. But nothing was working. She still saw herself as fat.

What she didn’t realize is that she was underweight now. In the month Vince had been gone, she had lost too much weight. Too much weight too fast.

“Babe?” Vince called from the front door. (Y/n) looked towards the bedroom door, which was shut. She didn’t want him to see her looking like this. She knew he needed a fit, young model type. Not her. She had seen what his exes looked like. She was not them. “(Y/n), you home?”

(Y/n) tried to stop the tears from coming, but they did. She knew the minute he opened that door, he’d realize he made a mistake. The bedroom door opened then and Vince walked in with his luggage.

“Babe, I was calling for you, did you not…what happened?” He dropped his bags and went to her. She looked so much sicker than the last time he had seen her. “(Y/n), what did you do?”

“What do you mean?” (Y/n) asked.

“You did not look like this the last time I saw you,” He told her. He could feel her shaking in his arms. “When was the last time you ate?”

“I dunno,” (Y/n) mumbled. She knew she hadn’t eaten that morning or afternoon, and she wasn’t sure if she had eaten anything yesterday.

“Jesus Christ babe,” Vince gasped. “You need to go to the hospital.”

“Why?” (Y/n) asked. “I’m just getting fatter. It doesn’t matter.”

“Babe! Look at yourself!” Vince turned her so she was looking at the mirror. “You don’t even look like the girl I just left here.” (Y/n) looked down at herself. “What brought this on?”

“The magazines,” She whispered. “I want you to have the girl you should have. A size zero with perfect hair, teeth, and tits.”

“Babe, you are the perfect girl, no matter what those piranhas say!” Vince told her. He cupped her face in his hands. “You’re beautiful, inside and out. I love you (Y/n). They love to tear people down for all kinds of stupid shit. Make one mistake and they run you through the ringer for months.”

“But…” (Y/n) started to argue.

“No!” Vince shook his head. “Now, you really need to see a doctor. But this choice is up to you. You either go to the hospital tonight or you make an appointment with your doctor for in the morning and I’m cooking for us. Your pick.”

“I…” She sighed. “I guess cooking for us and an appointment tomorrow is okay…” She hated it. She wanted to be perfect for him. Why couldn’t he see that?

“Okay, but you’re going to eat,” Vince told her. “This isn’t healthy. And I love your curves. They look really hot when you have nothing else on.” He winked at her, making her smile some. “Now, you rest. I’m going to figure out what to make us. Or order. Whatever.” He helped her get into bed. She didn’t even realize how tired she was. But not eating would do that to you.

“You’re too good to me,” (Y/n) whispered. Vince shook his head and kissed her forehead.

“I could be a better boyfriend to you,” He admitted. “But I’m going to try. Right now though, we need to focus on getting you better.” He smiled and left to get their food ready then, letting (Y/n) sleep.

It wasn’t going to be an easy process, getting over what she had done to herself. But with Vince’s support, she knew she could do it.


End file.
